


Bella’s Daughter’s Bells

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [9]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: F/M, Feet Pics, Jacob owes a lot of debt and renesmee has to pay it off, Texting, nook is a money launderer and also kind of a jerk in this essay i will, or it is but jacob is a dick to her, renesmee and jacob are dating but its not serious, sex work (kind of?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: When Renesmee becomes responsible for Jacob’s financial debt, she has to sell photos to the mysterious moneylender, Mr. Nook, in order to earn the money back.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Renesmee Cullen/Tom Nook
Series: Session 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Kudos: 2





	Bella’s Daughter’s Bells

**Author's Note:**

> TW: pedophilia but in the twilight breaking dawn way where Renesmee is technically a child in terms of years but has the appearance and mental capacity of an adult. So. Yknow.
> 
> Screen names~
> 
> halfandhalf ~ Renesmee  
> nooksandcrannies ~ Tom Nook
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please coment and send kudos!!

Renesme squirmed, trying to find the best angle in the dying light. She stretched out her toes toward the sunset, nails gleaming in the faded, pink light, her ankle rolling exquisitely. Ever since she’d turned six years old and took on the appearance of a 20-year-old, she’d been spending more and more time alone in her room. She knew her parents, and her boyfriend, Jacob, with their supernatural hearing, could hear everything she got up to in there. She could never get away from them. Sometimes, when she was bad, they’d lock her up in there for ages, her increased strength nothing compared to their stone cold pale might. But they couldn’t hear what went on on her phone. That was hers and hers alone. Biting her lip, she sent the photo with a soft whoosh.

halfandhalf: is this good? how much is this worth?

nookscrannies: Not as good as the last one. Only 15 Bells.

Renesmee’s hands shook as she considered his words. Only 15 Bells? But she’d worked so hard on this one! Her creamy pale skin flushed unnaturally as the thought of all the naughty things he’d do with those photos. If only she could just send the right one—-!

Jacob was in a tight spot with his wolf pack, financially, and borrowed a lot of money from the mysterious Mr. Nook. He was too embarrassed to ask Bella and Edward to pay the debt, so instead, he’d decided to sell Renesmee to him. Renesmee didn’t mind at first, but every day Mr. Nook increased the interest, and their debt just kept going up and up. Worst of all, Jacob hadn’t been heard from in days. This left Renesmee alone to figure out how to pay the debt. The only thing that seemed to overpower his greedy little paws was his lust for human feet.

halfandhalf: how many bells left until my debt is paid?

nookscrannies: 998,205. You’d better start sending some better pictures, girlie. I don’t have all day.

halfandhalf: i’m trying my best! don’t you understand my difficult position?

nookscrannies: Everyone is in a tough spot. If you want to pay your debt, you need to be more creative.

Renesmee trembled even more. More creative? But she’d already done everything she could think of!

halfandhalf: please, sir, I can’t do anything else. I’m not allowed to leave my room. I can’t do anything from here!

nookscrannies: You’re stuck?

halfandhalf: yes

nookscrannies: Well, in that case… we might be able to reach a solution. How’d you like to take a trip to my island?

halfandhalf: your… island?

nookscrannies: Yes, I run a five-star island. And you could come be one of the residents.

halfandhalf: but I told you, I can’t leave my room!

nookscrannies: Silly girl. You don’t need to go anywhere. I’ll bring you over myself. For a price.

halfandhalf: ...a price?

nookscrannies: You would become my lover. Everyone on my island is a lover in my polycule.

Renesmee’s pulse quickened. A lover? Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about leaving her boyfriend.

nookscrannies: Don’t you want to leave that wolf boyfriend of yours? He doesn’t care about you.

Renesmee thought about Jacob, and how he’d abandoned her. She thought about Mr. Nook, and his stern tone, and yet… the alluring way he took dominance. She thought about her parents, locking her in her room for days on end. It was decided.

halfandhalf: please, please, take me there!! I can’t stand being here anymore.

nookscrannies: Close your eyes. Lean into the device. It will take you into the Animal dimension.

Renesmee held her breath, and closed her eyes. Around her, there was a strange fuzzy sensation, and she heard a charming tune floating around her.

“You may open your eyes now,” a deep, garbled voice crooned.  
She looked down at her newly pixelated body, and then gazed at Mr. Nook. His whiskers twitched, and his strange little tanuki human-like paws reached out toward her.

“My love,” he smiled. “Welcome to the island.”

Renesmee took his paw, and he led her into her new residence. As he closed the door, she couldn’t help but wonder what his soft muzzle would feel like against her lips.


End file.
